The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to a mounting frame for eyeglass filter lenses whose filtering properties are distributed asymmetrically over their surface. The mounting frame comprises manipulating means for angularly orienting each filter lens in a mounting seat.
One type of mounting frame for eyeglasses has already been proposed in which the filter lenses can be oriented in accordance with the field of view to be obscured. Eyeglasses with orientable filter lenses having filtering properties distributed asymmetrically over their surface are intended particularly for car drivers to protect them from being dazzled by the sun during the day and the headlights of vehicles moving in the opposite direction at night. Such mounting frames are described in FR A 2 341 147. The disadvantage of the proposal in this document stems from the complexity of the device which results in an expensive article of little aesthetic value.
The object of the present invention is to overcome, at least in part, the above mentioned disadvantages.